The Day that we Met
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: It is believed that all seven of them met on the same day during the Imperium Invasion, but at their engagement party, John and Shayera share a lesser known story. Co-written with Centuri Eagle.
1. Chapter One

**An/ So this was Co-written between myself and Centuri Eagle, it's taken us a couple of weeks and has had a great evolution since the beginning, and we are both now happy to present it to you for your reading. We hope that you enjoy it :)**

**And just for reference, all italicized text is memory flashbacks...just to avoid possible confusion as you read.**

**of course neither of us own Justice League or its characters. **

The Day that we Met

Chapter One

"I have to say, Shayera...I had become worried that you two would never get back together." Diana, the Princess of Themyscira remarked as she took a seat next to Bruce in John's humble Detroit apartment. "But I am so glad that the goddess Aphrodite has blessed my two friends with true love once again."

Sitting opposite to where the Princess had just placed herself, were John and Shayera the latter curled up against her now fiancé and, on her insistence, her 'Promised one'. Despite the size of the apartment it easily housed the other founding members of the Justice League as well as their significant others, even J'onn was accompanied by his new partner and was to the pleasure of everyone else present, at ease.

"Thank you, Diana. I think I was kind of worried myself for a while there," Shayera agreed but she noticeably snuggled closer to John who was all too happy to accommodate her. "But now, everything is alright."

Bruce gave a small smile as he retrieved his glass of gin and tonic, the smile momentarily being shared with John who gave him a smile in return.

"I'll agree on that." Clark smiled as he wrapped an arm around Lois who since having learned Superman's real identity had become friends with the other founders instantly. Truth was the rest of them were more than happy that Clark finally had someone he could lean on. Clark lifted a glass of milk to the couple, and Lois joined him in the impromptu toast with her glass of red wine. "Here's to you two: It's been a long time coming."

Wally skidded into the room with a handful of half eaten cake, talking with his mouth full and spitting crumbs everywhere "Tell me about it! You two should have been..."

"Hey, hotshot...stop spreading crumbs everywhere." John groused.

Shayera nudged John in the ribs "Don't be such a neat freak..." She added more quietly just so that John and perhaps Clark with his super hearing could hear her "Aren't you glad we bought two cakes now?"

John chuckled and pulled her a little closer "I'm glad I proposed to you."

"I bet you're even gladder that I decided to yes..." Shayera said softly as she leaned into him fluffing her wings slightly to ease the cramp that was settling in.

A moment later and they were sharing a small kiss which their guests found adorable, all except Wally.

"Hey guys, seriously?"

Shayera mock frowned as she pulled away "Shut up Wally."

Wally smiled brightly "But seriously, I am way happy to have you two back together. And, I'm really pleased for you guys."

The other's in the room shared Wally's sentiment, giving congratulations and smiles all around. Still smiling John took a swig of his beer before setting it back down on the coffee table.

"We've had a lot of bumps on the way," He said glancing at Shayera "I think we have to give you our thanks for sticking by us through everything."

No one noticed but John focused on Bruce as he said this, the Batman having been more informed on some of the couple's more trying complications.

"What's a relationship without its obstacles?" Clark asked with amusement, after all it had taken considerable time for him and Lois to begin a more steady relationship.

"Boring I guess," Wally chimed as he dumped himself onto the floor and began devouring his second large helping of cake "I remember when you guys were fighting _all_of the time. It was funny to listen to you two sometimes, but even I didn't want to hang around for some of your louder spats for too long."

"Only because you used to say something stupid." Shayera interrupted "Besides it wasn't _that_bad."

Diana snorted in obvious disagreement at the Thanagarian's words "Ha! Ever since the first day that we all came together you two went at it like cats and dogs."

" During the Imperium Invasion?" Clark asked "No, there was no time for squabbling then. Besides, Shayera and I were paired fighting the invaders together most of the time during that."

"Oh yeah," Wally remembered. "But after that...that's when it started."

John shook his head with a knowing smile and said, "Nope! You're both wrong."

Everyone glanced at him and he smiled cleverly. "It started before the Imperium came."

Bruce raised an eyebrow "You met before that?"

John nodded "Yep! You didn't know?" He looked to Shayera for confirmation but she merely grunted, too content for the moment to do anything. John sighed but continued to lightly stroke her wing regardless.

"I guess we met about..." He paused in obvious thought "...about a month before J'onn summoned us all to fight the Imperium. You remember don't you Shayera?"

"Of course I do..." John beamed until Shayera continued "You interfered with my City."

"Whoa!" Wally exclaimed "Now she's sounding like Bats." He grinned glanced at Bruce's icy glare and his grin faded immediately.

"No, I didn't..." John denied and began to tell the story to his eagerly listening audience, none of them aware of this first fated meeting between the star-crossed duo:

_I will never forget the day that I met Shayera. Now of course, she was 'Hawkgirl' then, but when I first got to see her…I got to see her with her mask OFF. Yes that's right. Let me tell you how it went…_

_I had just gotten back from outer space with fresh warrants from all over the galaxy for the apprehension and subduing of my old nemesis Sinestro. I had traced him to Midway City and pretty soon I spotted him flying down low. He was in furious pursuit of someone flying to evade him. They were zigging and zagging all around and between the downtown city buildings. I was too far behind to see clearly who it was Sinestro was shooting at with his yellow energy, but I did see him blast the person down. That's when I swooped in and engaged him…_

"Go John! Go John!" Flash cheered.

"Well," John admitted sheepishly. "Somehow in the scuffle that ensued Sinestro and I managed to knock each other unconscious when our energy beams collided head-on. He recovered first while I was still passed-out on the ground. Well, I tell you what I don't know what would have happened to me had Shayera not been there and taken him on while I was momentarily vulnerable.

"Go Shayera! Go Hawkgirl!" Flash cheered some more.

_So there I was…waking up from being knocked out, but it was her voice that I remember hearing first. She was softly asking if I was alright. And then when I opened my eyes…there she was! Heavenly beautiful, and with wings!_

_So, you know, in my dazed state I took one look at her and I seriously thought that she was just a graceful angel sent down to take me into the next life._

Shayera snorted at this description of herself but quickly narrowed her eyes into a glare as Wally chuckled…obviously about to make a remark but closed his mouth upon seeing her expression.

"If you don't mind?" John asked amused.

_The way she smiled at me when she saw that I was alive…well it was like all of heaven itself was grinning down at me. Such a genuine, honest, beautiful smile. Her presence really made me feel at peace with everything. Anyhow, I really really thought she was an angel. Actually, in my mind I was starting to hope that she was my personal angel, sent just to look out for me…so I asked her:_

_"Are you an angel?"_

_At that…well, she gave off the most delightful laugh I had ever heard. I started laughing too, although I wasn't sure what I was laughing at._

Diana smiled and Bruce slightly rolled his eyes.

"Keep this up and we're all gonna need sick bags," he said with an almost smile, grimacing when his Amazon companion elbowed him in the ribs, it wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't blessed with the strength of Gods.

_We were there, on that quiet street in the middle of night, laughing like two little kids. Me, flat on my back, not even concerned that I was dead (or thought I was anyway.) She, kneeling next to me, laughing at my absurd question, but I think she was also just relieved that I was okay._

_I eventually sat up._

_I know we never took our eyes off of each other the entire time. Not only was she beautiful and kind but somewhere deep inside me I got the feeling I had met her somewhere before, even though I could also swear I had never seen her face in all my life. Still, somehow, she seemed familiar to me._

There was no interruption this time but Bruce did share a knowing look with the newly engaged couple, having a full knowledge of their experience with the Absorbracon and the Shadow thief.

_My hand touched the side of her face and for a moment everything in the world was wonderful. The angel was real and she was smiling at me. What could be more perfect?_

_But, then…gradually her smile began to fade, as if she were starting to take the moment more seriously. A moment more and she turned her face away from my hand and began to look around. When she found what she was looking for she took a deep breath, stood up, and turned away._

_I became afraid that I had violated some rule, and that she was about to disappear without me and I would never see her again; so I apologized real quickly._

_"Sorry, Angel. I shouldn't have touched you. Please don't go yet." I pleaded._

_But instead, she walked over to an object on the ground, bent down and picked up that hawk-wing shaped mask-helmet. She was dusting-off the fierce looking piece of headgear, and then placing it on her head. She then picked up what I would later know to be the great energy mace she always carries._

_When she turned back around again, my majestic angel had transformed into a fearsome warrior. Still awesome to behold, but not in nearly the same way; She looked extremely dangerous._

"Hang on…" Clark interrupted "I never saw you without your mask until…"

Shayera sat up slightly and looked at Clark with a gentle expression "No…I never took it off in front of anyone…it's a Thanagarian cultural thing." She dismissed.

Diana frowned "Then why weren't you wearing it on this occasion?"

"It was thrown off when Sinestro blasted me…" Having seen their expressions and knowing that the next logical statement would be something about it never happening in all the combat they had ever seen her in, she sighed "It had been damaged in an earlier scuffle…I hadn't bothered to repair it." She admitted.

"Can't say that I minded…" John said with a grin. "If I had never seen you without it, well…"

Shayera ignored him but smiled "I repaired it as soon as I got home that evening."

_And, so: "I am not an angel, John Stewart," were her very first real words to me._

_"Oh," I was waking up to that realization now, and I was wishing I could see her face again. "But who are you then?"_

_"You can call me Hawkgirl," she said. The name fit of course._

_"I take it, then, that you are not from around here?" I asked._

_"I am a law officer from the planet Thanagar," she explained. "I became stranded here some months ago after pursuing a criminal through a hyper-spatial vortex. I have adopted this town, Midway City, as my own to protect."_

_"Oh," I said, while still not completely comprehending. This was all catching me quite off guard. I extended my hand to her "Well, I am Jo…"_

_"John Stewart, the Green Lantern. Protector of Sector 2814. Yes, I know," she stated as if coolly recalling my biographical data from some newspaper. She continued, "On leave of absence for some time while pursuing a relationship with fellow Green Lantern Katma…"_

_"What happened to me?" I asked. I had to rub my head for a second. I was still a little bit hazy._

_"Don't you remember anything?" For a second, a concerned look shown even from beneath that mask. It felt good to know that despite not really being an angel she was actually concerned about me and was a caring being._

_"Well…I remember pursuing Sinestro…" it was starting to come back to me "…and he was pursuing someone else. Yeah, now I think I remember. It was you he was attacking, wasn't it? And, then he knocked you down. That's when I took him on and…"_

_"And, you knocked yourselves out," she shook her head in faint amusement. "He probably would have killed you if I hadn't been there."_

_I was kind of embarrassed at that so I have to admit I took the chastising a bit personally._

"_Look, Hawklady. I got knocked out trying to help YOU out too," I shot back._

"_I didn't need your help!" That's when she energized her energy mace. She waved it in front of herself and I got to see it for the first time all activated with a powerful crackle of lightning._

"_You see, Green Lantern," she explained. "Sinestro was falling into MY trap. There is a powerful artifact on display at the Midway Museum. I knew someone would be tempted to grab it so I had it under surveillance and I was lying in wait. That's why he was pursuing me. He couldn't get the artifact and I wasn't going to let him take it. I could have taken him."_

"_Amateur games," I scoffed. But, then I tried to be a little more conciliatory, as I was still quite attracted to her, even though her attitude was putting me off."_

"Yep, that was the old Hawkgirl," agreed Clark with his slight Midwest accent. "Always rarin' for a brawl."

Shayera stuck out a playful tongue at him.

_So I said: "Instead of trying to take him on yourself, why don't you contact me and I will…"_

_"No, Mr. Stewart" she interrupted. "In the future, why don't you leave crime fighting in Midway city to me. Your services are not really needed here."_

_I was of course absolutely incredulous. I had been fighting bad guys all over the galaxy with the Lantern Corps. And there she was, this rookie, albeit beautiful rookie, telling me on my own planet that I wasn't needed there._

"I wasn't telling you that you weren't needed on Earth," Shayera corrected with a smile. "Just not in Midway!"

"You tell 'im, Shayera" Diana chimed in with smiling agreement. "That was that typical old Marine John. Always picking on us new girls!"

Shayera and Diana enjoyed a quick high-five across the couch. John bit Shayera on the neck in retaliation and she squealed and laughed.

"Get a room, Lantern." Bruce advised with a smile.

"This is _the_only room," John sweepingly gestured indicating the single room studio apartment.

"Great," replied Bruce as Diana was playfully looking at his neck. "So how did you resolve this stand-off with Hawkgirl?"

_What I did was, I said, "You can't really think you can take on the power of Sinestro alone, do you?"_

"_Yes I do. You will be contacted if I think you are needed," she said at that point. "But you WON'T be needed," she added. "…And now, I will thank you to depart from here. I mean, that is if you think you are finished making a mess of things. Now, good evening."_

_With that she flapped her wings. That's when I really saw her in flight for the first time. She looked absolutely a sight to behold with her wings fully spread. Once again she was angel-like in appearance, if not exactly angelic in her demeanor. I stood there confused and frustrated by her, but also very captivated._

_And that was it! She was soon gone and out of sight before I could make a reply or say goodnight or anything._

_I really never got her out of my mind from that point forward. When I saw her again when J'onn called us all I was quite speechless around her. I did not know what to say. Hahaha. I don't think I said anything to her until after the Imperium was defeated. Actually if I remember right it wasn't until she cornered me in the Watchtower during our first tour that either of us said anything to each other._

**To be Continued. **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"You know…" Shayera said smirking "That isn't completely accurate."

John looked aghast "Yes it is!"

"Love goggles!" Wally covered up with a forced cough earning a glare from the Lantern.

"Okay, fine," John said shortly. "Just how do you remember it?"

"Well…I will tell you." The Thanagarian smiled.

_I was hunting. I had spent the best part of a week watching the activities of certain petty criminals and had surmised that they had a definitive interest in a powerful artifact being kept at Midway City Museum._

_With my trap set I perched on a nearby building, waiting._

Wally snorted and so had Diana; Shayera raised a challenging eyebrow waiting to see which one of them was brave enough to drop in a bird joke. Satisfied that neither of them were feeling suicidal today, she continued.

_I was reminded that my mask required repairing as the wind picked up and lifted it upward, hastily I shoved it back down over my eyes. The damage it had received had been caused in an earlier scuffle._

_My patience was rewarded as I caught a glimmer of something suspicious followed by a large resounding explosion. I took off toward the direction of the chaos and quickly discovered my prey._

_Diving down towards a man garbed in yellow light that I would later learn was Sinestro, I struck him soundly across the back of the head with my mace and sent him lurching forward, although to my surprise he wasn't knocked off his feet, having been protected by his personal shielding._

_Following out a pre-determined plan I took off again, and, just as I had hoped, Sinestro followed me. He was in his chase determined to strike me and I weaved and dived around blasts but one stray beam managed to catch me and sent me careening to the ground. During my fall I spotted something green in my peripheral vision._

"Wait you actually planned something?"

Shayera glanced at Bruce with a small smile "I do sometimes…but usually I find that the more…direct approach is more effective."

_When I got back up I saw John…whom I recognized from the news…now battling the Yellow Lantern, Sinestro. A moment later, a blast from both of their rings sent them both hurling in opposite directions._

_I realized that John wasn't getting up even as Sinestro was already regaining his bearings, so I decided to take the rest of the matter into my own hands and quickly proceeded to whack him around the head a second time. His yellow shield had been down this time so my strike was successful._

_Satisfied that he was down for the count for the time being, I headed towards the man that had interfered with my work, internally I had wanted to retrieve my helmet first having discovered that it had been blown off prior, but something insisted that I check on the Lantern._

"But, I didn't interfere," John protested, but Shayera touched a finger to his lips slyly.

"I'm telling the story now, John, so you just listen to how it _really_went…at least how I remember it going…haha."

_To my knowledge John had been off-world for at least six months and this was my first sighting of him in the flesh. So then, as I looked over his prostrate form, to my own surprise and embarrassment, I found him to be, ya know...handsome, but I quickly shook off my attraction. He might have been hurt..._

_Anyhow, when he began to open his eyes I was relieved to see that he was fine...but obviously, not because I cared or anything._

"Ouch!" Clark laughed. "Tough break, John."

John narrowed his eyes "She didn't mean it...did you Shayera?" He asked looking at her but she averted her eyes.

"Shayera?" John asked again a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I..." She stared into his worried features but grinned "Of course I didn't!" She declared laughing as she grabbed his jaw playfully squeezing his face, reminding John of how his Grandma used to do it.

_Now satisfied that he was alive I quickly searched for my helmet, desperately needing to cover my face, it wasn't right that he had seen it even if briefly, the notion left me flustered. It didn't help that he seemed so familiar...like I had seen him somewhere before._

_Finally having my face covered once again, I was startled to hear his voice carry over to me._

"_Hey, Lady...Are you okay?"_

_In truth I wasn't sure, I was both confused and angry, but in such occasions I had learned to allow my anger to take precedence._

Wally and most of the other founders in the room laughed openly at her last statement.

"You say that like we don't already know." Wally laughed

Even John chuckled and was glad if surprised that Shayera didn't strike him.

_So when I turned back to face him I sort of snapped at him:_"_No thanks to you!" He was still lying on the ground in a most unseemly manner._

"_What? What did I do?" was all he could say._

_He got up even as I was still complaining to him. I continued to rant, "You interfered with my operations. Midway is mine, and you should not even be here. There was a carefully laid out plan which you ruined!"_

_When he stood up I noticed immediately that he was a head higher than me and he had_that _presence about him that I could not quite put my finger on._

"_Your city?" He asked sounding incredulous "...and what plan?" He added as an afterthought._

"_Yes," I confirmed "And like I just said..." I prodded him in his chest "My plan! I was luring that guy into a trap!"_

_Despite my annoyance at him I could feel myself reddening, not just from anger but by...by something else, but I wouldn't allow myself to recognise it._

John smirked triumphantly.

"Started that early, huh?" Lois asked, intrigued.

Funnily enough, Shayera reddened before continuing her story.

"_Listen, lady-"_

"_Hawkgirl! Call me Hawkgirl. Do not call me 'lady'!" I all but screamed at him._

_He frowned looking unsure before he continued "Fine..._Hawkgirl_," he emphasised. "Ya know, I've never understood this issue with people claiming cities... Anyhow, Sinestro has warrants for his capture on an inter-galactic scale. I, frankly, don't care what city I find him in or whose 'turf' it is!"_

_I pursed my lips as he glared at me with those bright green eyes; I didn't answer his statement and didn't have to as he continued talking._

"_Where is he, anyway?" He finally realized that Sinestro was gone and nowhere to be seen._

_I snorted "He got away."_

"_What?"_

"_Well if you two hadn't knocked each other out he wouldn't have escaped." I stated pointing to where Sinestro had been lying a few minutes earlier, "Scrap that. If you hadn't interfered he wouldn't have escaped."_

"_Well…y__ou didn't have to check on me really. Capturing him is more important. Besides, I am fine. Thank you anyhow..." He sounded appreciative almost, his voice had softened showing a bit of tenderness that snagged my breath for an instant._

"_I had to make sure you weren't dead or something!" I threw my hands up "Who knows what the press would have made of that: 'Hawkgirl lets Green Lantern Get Killed on Midway Streets!'"_

Lois smiled at this statement "I'm not sure I would have gone with that title, but actually, it's not too bad."

Diana laughed "Wow, Lois. Would you really have printed that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised…wouldn't she, Smallville?"

Clark grimaced "Yes. You really would be, Diana."

"_Don't worry about the press," John advised. "They are just a bunch of – wait...how do you know my name?"_

_I sighed with exasperation "Everybody knows your name John Stewart, Green Lantern of Sector 2814, home town of Detroit."_

_I concealed my amusement at his obvious surprise and bewilderment._

"_Fine, fine," He held his hands up before becoming bathed in green light and lifting off of the ground "I'm leaving now, but if Sinestro comes back here...so will I."_

"_Fine!" I shouted back although I had already taken off and followed him some ways "Don't expect a welcome parade."_

"_I won't," He shouted back now putting some distance between us "And by the way...you looked better without the mask."_

_I was surprised to hear him say that. I stopped and merely hovered where I was, and despite myself I could feel a blush at the subtle compliment. I knew I'd be keeping a close eye on John...more than I really needed to._

Shayera finished her retelling of the day they met and John looked at her softly "I had to wait two and a half years before I could see that face again…"

She planted a kiss on his cheek "Well you get to see it all the time now."

"I won't argue with that." John laughed.

"The press are just a bunch of what, John?" Lois asked suddenly.

John almost choked on his beer "What?"

"What were you going to tell Shayera the press were all a bunch of…?"

"Ya know Lois, I don't think she is remembering correctly," John fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh, I remember just fine, lover," Shayera countered with a grin. "As a matter of fact, I remember you saying it on more than one occasion: The press is just a bunch of…"

"Anyone want some cake?" John interrupted rapidly. "You all look like you could use some cake. We have plenty you know, unless Flash has eaten it all. Let me go get you all some before Wally goes for sixteenths. You all continue without me…"

Shayera grinned and grabbed his arm as he started to rise off the couch, obviously eager to escape the sudden interrogation.

"Oh no, John…you don't get out of it that easily." Pulling on his arm she dragged him back down beside her and simultaneously into a kiss which he didn't resist.

The others shared smiles and laughs as the two newly engaged couple lost themselves for the time being, no one too eager yet to separate them, it had been a long time since any of the guests in the room had witnessed the two so…happy.

Clark stood up with his glass raised again. He wavered just slightly but quickly straightened out in an effort to balance himself. Shayera politely muffled a laugh into John's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Superman is drunk," she giggled into his ear. She found it hilarious.

"My god, you are bad," John chastised with his own badly hidden smirk. "_This _is all your fault! You and your Thanagarian traditions that everybody has to share a drink with the bride-to-be."

"I had one little shot of Tequila with him at the beginning of the evening. I didn't know he could get this snookered just from that!"

"Must be the Kryptonian physiology," John guessed "Unless someone slipped him a micky in his cow juice."

At this both of them looked towards Wally who intentionally avoided eye contact.

Clark waved off any concerns about him, his super hearing allowing him to catch John's diagnosis.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm good. Better than ever in fact. Never felt so good…in fact."

"Oh, great." Noting the slurring Lois had to grin and despite herself found this amusing too. "You've got my poor Kansas farm boy buzzing over here! Steady, Smallville!"

Everybody laughed.

"Do you even remember why you're standing up, Man of Steel?" Bruce asked with a wry smile on his face.

"Ha! Yes, I do…Bruce," Clark added with a smile of satisfaction at remembering the Dark Knight's name. "It's for a toast. Seriously folks. Seriously. I want to say in all seriousness. Here is to Shayera Hol and John Stewart: You two have been a part of my family since the day that we met. You are _our_family. All I ever wanted was for us to be united as one. And with this union you will make the core of our unity forever strong. Here's to our family, and here's to the tightest bond of our family, John and Shayera!"

J'onn in his Martian form strolled up next to Clark with his middle-aged lady friend in arm. They seemed as odd a couple as could be, but like the now engaged human and Thanagarian they were obviously unified none the less.

"I would like to join Clark in this toast," J'onn said solemnly. "You two not only prove that two disparate people can join together with understanding and love, but I want to thank you for showing me. When you two became like one in those days before the Invasion, you made my life on the Watchtower seem less lonely. The tension was gone and for the first time in hundreds of years I knew the happiness of a harmonious family unit. I thank you for that. To John and to Shayera."

Diana stood up and hugged J'onn and his girlfriend strongly, clearly very emotional.

"Oh this is great," Shayera said with a chuckled whisper. "I got Diana plastered too!"

"You are right J'onn," the Princess of Themyscira joined J'onn and Clark sniffing slightly. "Those weeks before the Thanagarian invasion were a great time. I never felt so comfortable in man's world before. You two coming together…not arguing any more, being quietly affectionate towards one another…sometimes making love in Shayera's room next to mine…"

Shayera instantly went red. Bruce nearly shot out his gin and tonic. Flash looked up from his cake, not sure he heard what he had heard. Clark giggled like a school boy.

"Uh-oh," John said with a chuckle and a smirk. "I told you, you were too loud…"

"No. No." Diana waved that away. "It's okay. It was good. It showed me that it was not inappropriate for women and men to love one another. That is something that is forbidden where I come from. You two showed me another way. You showed me honest true love between a man and a woman. Here's to Shayera, my sister and to John…my brother: your endless enduring love will be written eternally amongst the stars!"

Shayera stood up and hugged Diana.

"Thank you, Diana," she said humbly. "You are like a big sister to me. Thank you."

Wally zoomed up and hugged them both.

"Awww," he said. "Group hug! Ya know, even though this brother and sister getting together stuff sounds kind of freaky…Ow! I just want to say that I always knew you two would get back together again. It seemed only natural. I mean…unlike some people…" Flash looked accusingly at Diana and Bruce. "I was completely unaware you two had gotten together until it was all over. But these last three years have seemed so wrong. There's no place I can see you two being, except with each other. Shayera, like Di said…you really are like my big sister and I hated seeing you sad these last few years. And, John. You will always be my bro…so… Knowing you two will be together really makes me feel…so…um…excuse me… I think I have something in my eye."

Wally disappeared in a blur and a honking noise was almost instantly heard coming from John's bathroom. Almost in that same second, Flash was back, more composed.

"So…" he concluded. "…you have to take care of one another…now and forever. Here's to John and Shayera: my favorite couple."

John stood and shook Wally's hand and then embraced him. "Thanks, Wally. Nicely said. You always come through in the end."

Bruce stood up, a slight smile on his face which faded slightly as he checked his watch.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I need to get back to Gotham."

"Oh let it go just one night, bats," Wally joked.

"I can't," Bruce said somberly. "But before I go I will say this: I never would have thought that a two people working together alongside one another, doing the things we do, would ever have a chance." He shared a glance with Diana "You two have proved me wrong. When I figured out you two were getting back together, I knew then that we all could make it." Bruce looked at Clark and Lois and then to Diana.

"In the end, there were a lot of odds against you. There is a lot of brutal ugliness and complexities in this world and you two have beaten the odds and conquered it all. You are two of the smartest, toughest, and bravest people I have ever met. You have been through a lot. No one deserves happiness more than you two."

Bruce lifted his glass.

"To the founding members of the Justice League, to those who love them, and mostly to Shayera and John: The first to find love. Like true heroes...you have bravely led the way and strongly faced the dangers of loving so that the rest of us can follow in the safety of your path. Peace and long life together. You two are the future of the league…in more ways than one. Cheers."

He shared a knowing look with John and then Shayera.

**To be Continued. **


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Early in the morning the party was over. It was after many more toasts, a lot more drinking, and several more stories about the good old days when it was just the seven of them and how they all met. But it became time to go. Bruce managed to tear himself away from Gotham for an extra hour but eventually he left. Diana went with him. J'onn escorted his partner home. Clark and Lois tried to help John and Shayera straighten up a little, but they were shooed out the door with hugs, well wishes and congratulations.

Last was Wally. He was resting on the floor with his head back on the seat of a chair snoring and drooling. Shayera nudged him awake.

"Hey," she prodded. "Metabolism boy! It's time to go."

"Huh, what?" Flash responded groggily but being pure him, he was quickly up to speed. "What? Everybody gone? What a buncha lightweights."

"Right…" Shayera smirked. "You think you can get yourself home safely?"

"Yeah," Wally tussled his own red hair. "It's all already out of my system. Just one thing to do before I leave."

And before Shayera or John could say, "No." or "Don't" Wally became a tornado of busy-ness and before fifteen seconds were up the apartment was straightened up and cleaned, including the dishes.

"Ah, Wally. You didn't have to do that!" Shayera admonished.

"Oh it's the least I could do for munching up two of your cakes. Good night, love birds. See you in the Tower." And, with that, he waved over his head casually and let himself out.

John, caught in mid stride just shook his head in amazement.

"What a character. It's too bad about the cake. It was my favorite kind."

"Hey. Wally forgot to throw out one of the cake boxes," Shayera noticed. She trotted over to the counter and opened it. "Well, what do you know. Look!" she said while holding up the box. "He left two whole slices."

"Ha! What a character," John repeated.

Shayera delicately cut one the slices into a smaller portion and gently pried off the small piece before feeding it to John. He gave her a lopsided smile and touched his hand to her face, the exact same way he had all those years ago when he thought she was his angel.

"You still are an angel, Shayera."

She smiled a little and he noticed the hesitation in her expression, but before he could question it she hastily shoved another chunk of chocolate cake into his mouth and changed the subject.

"I have seen in some wedding videos how it is sometimes traditional for the bride and groom to smush cake into each other's faces. You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"No. Never," John responded. "That would be a waste of good cake. This is good cake." He commented as he licked some more cake off of Shayera's thumb.

"Good." Shayera then took the last bit of cake in her fingers and swiped John's nose with icing. "I notice you didn't ask if I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's because I already knew the answer," he said with a laugh. Shayera deftly licked the tip of his nose.

"Yummm…you are chocolaty good," she laughed. Examining him more closely she said, "You know…I had forgotten that you used to call me Angel when we first started seeing each other. Usually it bothers me when people make that reference to me."

She glanced away anxiously before returning her emerald eyes to his "After all the damage I've done, to you and…well everyone. I hardly deserve to be considered an 'angel'. I'm relieved that you can consider me a blessing, even if you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, and you are more than a blessing Shay," John sidled closer to her, sliding his hands to her waist. "You saved me from Sinestro that day. You saved us all…later on. I don't think I ever even thanked you, I don't think any of us did…thank you for saving the Earth at the risk of your own birth planet. You _are_a special angel, Shayera Hol."

She wrapped her arms around his back and placed her face into his chest, comfortable and quietly appreciative.

"I am so glad I did save Earth."

After a moment more:

"You know. I never knew you were even attracted to me when we met," John stated. "You were so bad to me. I was so caught up in you, and I was confused, not really understanding how you felt. I was way too rough with you in those early days of the league because of that. That unrequited 'love'."

"Yeah." Shayera leaned back to look into his eyes. "That was the problem. The problem was that I _was_attracted to you…too much. And, for reasons I didn't and couldn't understand or confess to at the time, you were a big problem for me John Stewart. Right from the start."

"Really?" John asked with a large grin. "Sorry!"

"Yes, really, handsome. That's why I was always running away from you. I had Hro and my duty and all these things I had to do and then there you were. I said right from the beginning, 'please don't let him want me, because if he does then I will fall'…and I did."

"Yes, you did," John agreed. "You fell… And _my_ fallen angel, no matter what the consequences of keeping you are…I am never giving you back."

She embraced her fiancée again. "Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"No? Well…" John laughed. He held her close. "I will always thank God…for that day that we met."

**End**

**An/ We hope that you enjoyed this and feel free to let us know what you think on our first co-operative endevour :)**


End file.
